


Les araignées stelaires

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, His Dark Materials Inspired, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Les deamons sont des créatures étranges qui accompagnent les humains depuis des siècles. Elles sont la représentation animale des Hommes. Mikado un adolescent au deamon encore changeant va vivre malgré des péripéties. La ville n'est pas tendre avec les nouveaux venus. Défi lancé par le Collectif NoName.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Changer d'environnement, ce n'était jamais facile, mais Mikado Ryugamine, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs courts mais indomptables, était paré. Il vérifiait une dernière fois ses bagages. Tarô, son deamon, l'observait depuis son bureau transformé en souris pour l'occasion. Le jeune homme tendait son bras afin d'aider le petit animal qui n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était une partie de lui. La manifestation animale de son âme. C'était ce que disaient les scientifiques, il ne pouvait que les croire. Cette dernière se transformait en petit papillon bleu, s'accordant par la même occasion avec les yeux du jeune homme. De plus en plus de gens de son âge avait un deamon à apparence fixe. Le sien changeait encore. Il ne s’inquiétait pas tant que ça. Certains adultes connaissait le changement de leur deamon. Un phénomène qui était un grand mystère pour les chercheurs. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur ce phénomène. Trop de zones d'ombre autour de cette question. Curieux, mais raisonnable, le garçon avait cessé de chercher pour le moment. Plus occupé à gérer son salon de discussion. Tout les participants, y compris lui avait une couleur pour pseudo. Il forait une masse à la fois colorée et non. Car le mélange des couleurs formaient dans le spectre lumineux, l'absence de couleur. Il posait un regard sur ce dernier, personne. Vu l'heure, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il ne restait qu'à prendre le train. Taro se planquait, transformé à nouveau en souris. Il aimait beaucoup cette forme ces derniers temps. Autre fait sur l'animal, c'est que généralement, il est du sexe opposé de leur humain. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tarô. Souvent les gens avec leur deamon du même sexe était homosexuels, il y avait des exception, comme cette actrice célèbre, marié avec un homme qui comme elle, avait un deamon de son sexe. Contrairement à la dame, c'était un homme assez discret, comme l'exprimait son deamon, un phasme qui ressemblait à se méprendre à une branche. 

Le chemin était long, heureusement, il avait des jeux sur son téléphone portable. C'est son appareil mobile complètement déchargé qu'il arrivait à destination. Ikebukuro, un quartier de Tokyo connu pour son animation permanente. Il souriait en voyant un café ouvert. Il pourrait envoyer un message à celui qui l'attendit. Jaune, un des utilisateurs de son salon. Il porterait un pantalon de cette couleur. Comme lui, il portait un pantalon bleu foncé. Il ouvrait son salon, jaune, joyeux annonçait à bleu foncé qu'il était au café en message privé. Mikado balayait ce dernier du regard. Il tombait sur un jeune garçon qui ne lui était pas si étranger. Il soulevait un sourcil. Où avait-il pu voir ce garçon ?

« Bah ça, si je m'y attendais ! Bleu foncé est mon vieil Ryugamine Mikado. Ah, tu ne m'as sûrement pas reconnu. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque où on était à l'école ensemble. Mon style était plus sobre. Masaomi Kida. Tu te souviens maintenant ? »

L'administrateur du salon de discussion mettait quelques secondes pour faire le lien du nom et sa scolarité. Il regardait à nouveau Kida. Il papillonnait des yeux. Son cœur faisait un bond. Il avait retrouvé un de ses amis précieux. Ce dernier avait déménagé. Byakura abordait fièrement une apparence de renard qui s'amusait comme un fou à taquiner Tarô transformé en petit chien qui jappait. Contrairement à son humain, il avait reconnu son ami de jeu. Le chien mordillait son humain. Bien que ce garçon avait changé, il restait pour Mikado, un ami. Seuls ses cheveux blonds et ses habits plus colorés changeaient. Il sentait ses griffes de Taro grimper sur son corps, preuve s'il en est que malgré la joie de revoir un ami, il était épuisé. Il s'endormait presque sur l'épaule de son maître transformé en petit lézard jaune, sûrement un clin d’œil à la couleur du pantalon de cet adolescent.

« Maintenant oui, puis si je ne me souviendrai pas. Tarô risque de se fâcher.  
-Toujours aussi explosif ?  
-Tu n'as pas idée. »  
Kida se mettait à rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mikado. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Il tirait sur sa valise. Le reste de ses affaires viendrait pendant le week-end. C'était l'arrangement convenu avec sa famille. Il sortait son téléphone et montrait l'adresse à Jaune. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls à se connaître dans la vraie vie. Heureusement, les conversations privées existaient. C'est après une bonne demi-heure, ils étaient au pied d'un immeuble gris assez grand. Il ne restait plus qu'aux deux garçons qu'à se séparer. C'est avec un sourire gêné que l'adolescent nouvellement arrivé dans le quartier se tournait vers Jaune.

« Je suppose qu'on se reverra demain, à l'école ?  
-Oui, sans doute. J'espère qu'on sera ensemble e classe, comme avant.  
-Moi aussi. Content de t 'avoir revu Kida. Fais attention à toi.  
-T'inquiètes, je gère. Je passerai te chercher demain.  
-Merci. »

Que Mikado soit administrateur de ce salon coloré était à la fois un bonheur et beaucoup de stress. Le jeune homme prenait l'ascenseur et saluait vaguement ses voisins. Il y avait une dame avec un deamon chien et tenait par la main un petit garçon suivi de son deamon singe qui changeait en voyant son nouveau voisin. Taro de son côté avait adopté la forme d'un volatile brun dont il ignorait le nom. Il défaisait sa valise. Il était arrivé à destination. Il envoyait un message à sa famille, leur disant qu'il allait bien. Cette ville sonnait pour l’adolescent, un nouveau départ. S'éloigner des siens faisait partie d'une tradition familiale, même si ses parents de jeune homme était surprotecteurs. En tant qu'enfant unique, ses parents l'avait retenu, mais la grand-mère avait donné l'argument indiscutable. Mikado n'en voulait pas à sa mère et son père. Il s'allongeait sur le lit, épuisé, il ne pouvait plus rie faire. C'est sans s'être lavé, ni changé qu'il s'endormait. Espérant que son téléphone le réveillerait demain pour aller à l'école. Sachant qu'il devrait se laver. Le lendemain s’annonçait sportif pour le garçon. Taro se blottissait contre le flan de son maître, non avoir tiré la couverture sur le corps de ce dernier en râlant un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Un son strident se faisait entendre aux oreilles de Mikado. Il tâtonnait pour retrouver son téléphone portable à l'aveugle. Ses yeux refusant pour le moment de s'ouvrir. Son deamon de son côté s'activait déjà en s'étirant comme un chat. Ce qu'il était en quelque sorte ce matin. Il finissait par se réveiller en s'étirant lentement. Non sans un regard sévère à Tarô qui se léchait tranquillement. Il roulait les yeux. Il regardait l'heure, il s'était levé plus tard que prévu. Il devait faire vite. Il se lavait rapidement avant de mettre son uniforme correctement. Il se doutait que celui qu'il avait pris ne fût sûrement pas l'officiel de son établissement, si ce dernier en avait un, de plus en plus, les établissements étaient moins stricts qu'autrefois. Mais y aller avec ces habits de ville n'était jamais bien vu. C'était comme ça dans la majorité des écoles japonaises. Tarô voulant montrer le sérieux de son humain se métamorphosait en hibou. Il descendait les étages sereinement. C'est heureux, mais pas surpris qu'il retrouvait Kida, bien plus sobre dans son uniforme. Qui ressemblait vaguement au sien. Seuls ses cheveux blonds le distinguaient des étudiants qui comme eux devaient aller à l'école. Il sentait sur sa joue le contact d'un emballage en plastique. Il se tournait pour voir le sandwich qui lui tendait son ami. 

« Je me suis dit, mon ami n'a sûrement pas mangé ce matin. Et je t'ai pris ça dans une supérette.  
-Merci, effectivement, je n'ai pas pensé à manger.  
-Ta tête en l'air te causera bien des soucis un jour, mais bon. Allons à l'école...   
-Ton deamon garde cette apparence de renard ?   
-Byakura a choisi cette apparence. J'ignore pour quoi. Ce n'est pas un renard. C'est plus un fennec. J'ai cru longtemps qu'il prendrait l'apparence d'un tigre comme semblait l'indiquer son nom. Mais non. Il me plaît comme ça, je me sens plus en phase avec lui. C'est tout ce qui compte.   
-Comment on fait pour qu'il ne change plus ?   
-Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Le sentiment de se connaître enfin, c'est vraiment réel et super génial. 

Mikado croyait sur parole son ami. Kida de son côté avait bien une idée, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à un vieux camarade. Celui qui l'avait connu avant qu'il soit le chef d'un gang dissous depuis que son camarade était venu dans son quartier. Il voyait mal Mikado dans ces histoires de territoires et d'autres choses. Puis, il était trop jeune pour rester chef d'une bande de voyous. Il avait l'avenir devant lui, enfin, il l'espérait. Son ancien rôle serait oublié. Il retenait avec peine un soupir. Kida était tourmenté, pas par son ancien lui, mais par celui qu'il avait aidé de nombreuses fois, à quel prix ? Trop cher moralement. Le nouvel habitant du quartier encore perdu faisait sortir de ces pensées son ami avec ces mots.

« Je te suis, Kida. »

Le fait qu'il l’appelle par son prénom prouvait que Mikado le considérait important. C'est tout joyeux qu'il faisait un geste ressemblant à une révérence européenne avant de le conduire a bâtiment de l'école. C'était un établissement qui était immense entouré de cerisier en fleur. Lui donnait un aspect de carte postale. Que l'administrateur du salon de parole photographiait avec un petit sourire. Il serait dans cet endroit pendant trois années. Sauf s'il arrivait une chose qui l'empêcherait. Il chassait rapidement cette idée négative. Il se dirigeait vers le gymnase. Le directeur ferait son discours. Comme toutes les années sûrement. À côté de son ami escorté par son démon qui avait pris une apparence relativement imposante. Comme pouvait l'être un léopard. C'était l'animal sur lequel le duo s'était entendu. 

Les mots dits par l'homme qui dirigeait, étaient du genre classique. Son deamon chouette observait les élèves. Quand les yeux de l'animal se posaient sur Mikado, un frisson le parcourait. Rassuré par présence de Tarô, il se calmait vite. Le jeune homme ne tremblait pas. Il était un bon élève après tout. Mais aussi, pour découvrir la vraie forme de son compagnon d'âme, il avait hâte comme en avait peur. L'adulte d'un certain âge libérait les élèves en leur disant que leur classe était affichée dehors sur un tableau en liège. Ne voulant pas se faire bousculer. Le jeune homme n'osait bouger. Ce sont les mains de Kida dans son dos qui le poussait à sortir. 

« N'aie pas peur Mikado. Ils ne te mangeront pas. Soit aussi fier que l'es bleu foncé. »

Avec ces mots, Mikado avançait avec timidité, mais plus d’entrain. Son ami posait un regard sur ces anciens camarades, certains étaient plus âgé que lui. En voir ici n'était pas bon signe. Car ils viendront à lui. Il s'éloignait rapidement sans plus les regarder. Plus il éviterait ce genre de rencontres, moins son ami serait en danger. Il serrait les dents. Un jour, il allait faire payer cet empaffé d'Izaya. Avec son deamon serpent, il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais à ce moment, il avait été naïf, et plein d'envie de reconnaissance. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas juge hâtivement son sauveur. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait connu l'amour. Saki, une jolie demoiselle blonde, comme lui. On disait souvent qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ce qui faisait rire le jeune homme. Comme lui, la demoiselle possédait un deamon de son sexe. Il secouait sa tête, chassant l'image de son aimée. Le plus important, c'est de savoir s'il était avec son ami d'enfance. Il adressait une prière à la reine des sorcières. Ces hommes et femmes possédaient généralement un deamon volant et vivait bien plus que la moyenne, possèdent, bien entendu, des pouvoirs magiques dépassant la logique scientifique. Il savait vaguement qu'il avait une épreuve pour devenir sorcier ou sorcière. Qu'elle était souvent décrite comme horrible. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenter cette aventure.  
Mikado, l'administrateur du salon de discussion souriait grandement en regardant le tableau. Il se tournait. Pas de Kida dans les environs. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il envoyait un message privé à ce dernier. Le bruit de l'alerte s'entendait. Il n'était pas bien loin. Ils étaient ensembles, c'était ce que disait leur nom dans la même colonne. Cette année serait belle. Une connaissance avec lui, ça l'aiderait à se décoincer un peu. Il restait timide malgré le rôle qu'il avait obtenu depuis la disparation de blanc. L'ancien administrateur avait confiance en Mikado. Depuis, il avait gagné le respect de Rose et le reste avait suivi. Après Blanc, Rose était le plus ancien. Parlant souvent au féminin, les réguliers l'avait assigné le sexe de ses propos. Il entendait un cri joyeux. Kida avait lu son message. Il sortait de la foule des jeunes. Non sans se faire bousculer quelques fois. 

« Je suis si heureux  
-Paré pour une année en ma compagnie.

-Oui, j'ai hâte.  
-Comme t'es mignon, mon cher ami. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs pouffait, Kida avait recommencé avec ses extravagances. Ses années loin de leur village lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il se demandait s'il serait aussi fou que son ami. Seul le temps lui dirait. La joie de son camarade restait tout au long de la journée, sa façon d'agir faisait de lui un garçon entouré. Alors que l'administrateur était à côté d'une jolie demoiselle assez discrète. Elle regardait son ami avec douceur et curiosité. Il se demandait si c'était la petite amie de Jaune. Quand ce dernier voyait son ami à l'écart, il était un peu triste. Il se mettait à ses côtés, pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser. Il trouverait celle qu'il aimerait et du coup fixerait son deamon, ou celui qu'il aimait, il restait ouvert. Rendant les premiers amours immémoriaux pour les jeunes, c'était un des moyens pour fixer son deamon, mais pas le seul. Trop de mystère entourait ce changement définitif. Il y avait peut de la magie de sorcière là-dessous. Va savoir. Il préférait laisser la nature faire. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le jeune homme avait passé une belle journée, s'approchant de Anri, la demoiselle possédait un deamon araignée de sexe masculin. Du nom de Saito. La bête s'était amusée avec Tarô. Lui grimpant dessus et le faisant tourner comme une toupie. Distrayant un peu la classe de Kida. Byakura, lassé par l'attention sur son maître s'était endormi dans un coin. Ils faisaient le chemin avec cette fille et son meilleur ami. Il s'installait devant son ordinateur une fois rentré. Il retrouvait bien entendu Jaune, comme prévu, il y avait Rouge Bordeaux, une nouvelle personne. Une connaissance de quelqu'un sûrement. Depuis son arrivée, il n'était plus venu dans le salon de parole qui se nommait sobrement : Colors. Il avait été là un mauvais administrateur. Il était temps pour lui de se rattraper. 

0o0Début Chat0o0

Bleu Foncé : Bienvenue Rouge bordeau.  
Rouge Bordeaux : Merci, je suis ici grâce à Gris.  
Gris : Ah on parle de moi.  
Jaune : Hey gris, ça fait un bail !  
Gris : J'avais des choses à faire. Soyez gentils avec rouge bordeaux.  
Bleu foncé : ne t'en fais pas.  
Gris : Merci bleu foncé. Vert kaki vous passe le bonjour.  
Bleu Foncé : Un grand bonjour à lui. Il vient quand il veut.  
Gris : Il le sait, mais adore lire au-dessus de mon épaule. 

Mikado pouffait, il se doutait bien que Gris et Vert Kaki était en couple. Mais là, il avait confirmation. Voir un couple se former n'était pas rare dans les salons de discussion. Mais en tant qu’administrateur, c'était son premier. Il hésitait quelques instants avant de taper à nouveau sur le clavier. Devait-il féliciter le couple ou devait-il se taire ? Il choisissait l'option trois, celle de la plaisanterie, copiant pour l'occasion son ami Kida dans la vie réelle. 

Bleu foncé : Petit filou vert foncé.  
Gris : Héhé, je sais.  
Gris : Vert Kaki, c'est mon compte ne marque pas à ma place connecte-toi.  
Gris : Pas envie.  
Jaune : Wouhou le petit couple se chamaille.  
Rouge Bordeaux : Je vais y aller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je dois lever tôt demain. Je reviendrai.  
Bleu Foncé : Passe une bonne fin de soirée.  
Rouge Bordeaux : Tu es adorable Bleu Foncé, merci.

Mikado voyait que rouge bordeaux n'était plus là. Il souriait. Gris était un membre qui s'était inscrit le même jour que lui. Il ne connaissait rien de la personne derrière, si on oubliait son couple avec vert Kaki, un plus vieux que lui dans le salon de discussion. Peu présent, le jeune homme avait pensé qu'il était sûrement un adulte avec un métier assez prenant. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. De savoir qu'il y avait des adolescent et des adultes sans distinction. Il y avait pas de discrimination. Puis il regardait s'il avait un message privé. Oui, de la part de Gris. 

Gris : Vert Kaki te dit e te méfier de Rose. Il est louche depuis quelques semaines. Il vient parfois sans parler. Moi, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Le message est passé.  
Bleu Foncé : Je ferai attention, merci à lui. 

Au même moment, comme si le membre avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, il ou elle se montrait. Il laissait le doute sur sa véritable identité. Après tout, à la base, ils étaient tous annonymes. 

Rose : Salut mes fans, votre membre préféré es là.

Mikado roulait des yeux. Rose avait un comportement de starlette. Parfois, il l'amusait et des fois, comme aujourd'hui, ça l'agaçait. 

Jaune : Moi, je vais y aller...  
Rose : Han, moi qui voulait te parler un peu.  
Jaune : Plus tard, un truc de la vie réelle m'attends.  
Rose : Ce n'est que partie remise mon petit Jaune.

0o0 Fin du chat0o0

Kida se déconnectait, il ne voulait pas parler à Izaya. Il savait qu'il payait les soins de sa petite amie. L'élue de son cœur avait frôlé la mort par sa faute. Son gang avait une branche plus violente. Il se nommait les requins. Leur chef s'était fait discret, car l'adolescent ne savait qui le poignardait dans son dos. Comme prévu, il recevait un message sur téléphone portable. De la part d'Izaya. Il racontait encore que la demoiselle sortirait bientôt. Ça faisait déjà un mois qui lui servait le même discours. Il éteignait son téléphone. Ratant par la même occasion un message de la part de Mikado.

L'administrateur restait quelques minutes en compagnie des gens sur le salon, avant d'aller se coucher. Il verrait ce qu'il s'est dit en son absence. Même s'il n'aimait pas abuser de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait voir les conversations privées. Blanc lui avait dit d'utiliser ce genre de commande qu'en cas d'urgence. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, car fouiller la vie privée des gens n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il se changeait et se lavait. Il mettait son réveil. Il grattait un peu Tarô.

« Tu crois que Kida a peur de Rose ?  
-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là. Mais il est clair que Rose et Kida se connaissent, et peut-être dans la vraie vie. Il doit habiter pas loin de Ikebukuro ou carrément dans la ville, va savoir. Il y a tellement de personnes dans cette ville. La campagne me manque parfois. Je ne vais pas lui demander. Ça a l'ai grave.  
-Je demanderai à Byakura. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
-N'en fait pas trop. Ne le pousse pas à bout.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Puis ce n'est ni ton genre, ni le mien. Sauf quand c'est nécessaire, et là ça ne l'est pas. »

Rester dans une forme était fatiguant pour le deamon encore changeant de Mikado. Il s'endormait rapidement à côté de son humain, prenant une forme assez petite, mais capable de se mettre en boule. C'était régulièrement un rongeur ou un chien. Qu'il fasse cet effort pour lui était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait que féliciter Mikado. Il se collait à son deamon qui avait pris la forme d'un petit caïman, cette nuit-là. Il se laissait doucement porté par les respirations régulières d'une partie de lui. Il se sentait toujours mieux au calme, avec seulement Tarô comme compagnon. Il ne détestait pas les gens. Mais le jeune adolescent appréciait ces moments paisibles qui n'appartenait qu'à lui-même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi

Les prochains jours se passèrent dans une ambiance un peu pareille, joyeuse et conviviale le jeune homme avait toute de même rencontré brièvement l'amie d'Anri, sa collègue déléguée et amie. L'autre jeune fille, complètement, était amoureuse comme le prouvait son deamon chat lové contre le deamon du garçon un écureuil volant d'un garçon de la classe. C'était à la fois flippant et mignon. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Si le rongeur n'était pas plus gêné que ça par la présence. Le jeune homme semblait assez neutre. Presque en colère. Mikado se disait qu'il pensait un peu trop loin. Il lâchait un soupir. Il avait vu bien vu la marque autour du cou de la demoiselle, mais le regard de sa nouvelle amie l'avait découragé. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui.

« C'est quoi cette marque ?  
-Rien, ce ne sont pas tes oignons.  
-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et pose pas tes yeux sur Seiji...  
-Ce n'est pas la p... Aie ! »

Saito, le deamon d'Anri mordait Tarô et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Ça faisait si mal. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ce deamon... Qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, ni hurler, la douleur était tout simplement horrible. Comme si on avait planté un couteau dans son âme. À la place, il était sorti de la classe suivi de près par son meilleur ami, inquiet. L'homme blessé sentait la main de Kida le caresser doucement la main. Un geste qui le rassurait beaucoup. Il arrivait à moins sentir la douleur de sa moitié animale. 

« Mika est comme ça. C'est son côté taquin qui doit plaire à Anri, bien qu'elle ne te l'a pas montré... Son deamon ressemble à cette demoiselle. Collant et malin.   
-J'en viens presque à plaindre Seiji... »

Le rire du garçon aux cheveux blonds s'élevait dans le couloir vide, s'attirant le regard d'un enseignant au deamon lapin. Ils filaient à l'infirmerie. La dame les saluait poliment alors que le deamon chèvre apportait les soins à Tarô. Le tabou interdisait de toucher le deamon de quelqu'un d'autre ? Seule exception les couples et encore. Certains n'osaient jamais braver cet interdit encré dans les pensées de n'importe qui. Mikado se sentait moins douloureux grâce aux soins qu'on apportait à son deamon. Il regardait sa moitié animale qui prenait l'apparence d'une petite souris blanche.

« Tiens, ton deamon change encore, c'est assez rare à ton âge.  
-Oui madame, mais gardez le secret s'il vous plaît.   
-Ne t'en fais pas. Il faudra que je parle à ton ami et son deamon à la fin des cours.  
-Mordre le tien n'est pas très conseillé.  
-Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès...  
-D'accord. »

L'administrateur du salon de discussion ne voulait pas d'embrouilles avec sa nouvelle amie. Il ravalait difficilement sa salive. Il savait que ne pas lui passer le message serait mal vu. Cette dame était gentille, mais comme le montrait son deamon, elle avait son petit caractère. Il respirait à fond en lui passant le papier. Fermant les yeux pour éviter son regard blessé. Il allait s'installer en classe. Seiji tentait de lui faire passer un mot, intercepté par Mika, impossible de communiquer. Cette dernière hurlait sur Mikado. Cette jeune femme était possessive. Très possessive. 

Il marchait pour rentrer chez lui, un peu fatigué, si bien qu'il était sur le point de tomber. Il le sentait, c'est sans compter sur quelque chose qui le retenait, l'empêchant de retrouver le visage contre le sol. Il ouvrait les yeux, estomaqué de voir un deamon oiseau noir avec un long bec le retenir. Le reste des passants s'étaient arrêtés face à cette intervention étranges. Des chuchotements disaient sûrement que c'était interdit ou que faisait un deamon seul. Car un oiseau sauvage n'agirait pas ainsi. Même les plus dressés...

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber petit, mon humaine arrive très vite. Elle est à quelques kilomètres. »

Un deamon de sorcière. Mikado venait d'en rencontrer un. Il était à la fois effrayé et curieux. Les sorcières et depuis peu les sorciers s'était un peu dévoilés au monde. Ce n'était pas toujours évident pour eux. Encore plus pour ceux qui n'y était pas habitué, comme lui. Car il pouvait voir la rue plus vide qu'il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'école de ce quartier très vivant. Les voyeurs était tout de même là, un peu apeurés, mais présents. Il n'attendait pas très longtemps avant de voir une jeune femme venir à lui, le deamon allait se réfugier sur l'épaule de cette inconnue pour le moment. Elle ôtait son casque de moto jaune et lui souriait. Une dame volante avec ce genre de couvre-chef, c'était original. Il décidait de lui faire confiance, le deamon de cette personne l'avait sauvé. 

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Je te propose d'aller plus loin...  
-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Mikado n'aimait pas trop les regards posés sur lui. Il commençait à marcher normalement avant de sentir le sol ne plus toucher ses pieds. Il volait grâce à la sorcière qui le tenait par la hanche, il n'avait rien senti... Premier réflexe d'un jeune homme des plus ordinaire. C'était de hurler à pleins poumons. La dame continuait son petit voyage pour enfin se poser sur un bâtiment. Sûrement, à la limite du quartier, car un distributeur volait, ce qui était devenu un phénomène habituel, vu le regard blassé de la dame. Suivi d'un cri en russe, enfin ça y ressemblait. 

« Ce jeune sorcier a encore besoin d'une leçon. Mais soit, parlons un peu tout les deux. Tu veux bien ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer. »

Le jeune homme papillonnait des yeux. Comme Mika, elle avait une marque autour de son cou. Il soulevait un sourcil. Que lien unissait ces deux-là. Il y avait-il un lien ? Ou ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. C'était quand même un peu bizarre. 

« D'accord, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.... Surtout, si vous devez donner une leçon à un sorcier qui apprend encore, je suppose...  
-Il peut attendre un peu. On n'est pas à quelques années près... Je voulais te poser une question... Ton deamon a-t-il été mordu par une araignée récemment ?   
-Oui, comment vous savez ? »

La dame se mordait les lèvres. Le garçon ignorait les tourments qu'apportait sa réponse à la sorcière. Cette dernière devait éliminer le plus vite possible la malédiction qui portait sur ce garçon. Son deamon était en plus de ça, changeant, du coup plus susceptible de se fixer par mégarde, la malédiction était mortelle pour les garçons. Le déclin serait long et très douloureux. Elle s'approchait du garçon. Sa main se posant avec tendresse sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour te retirer ce sort maladroit d'une sorcière bannie. Je vais devoir à nouveau voler avec toi pour approcher ce jeune sorcier. Accroche-toi. Ah, j'en oubliais de me présenter. Celty Sturluson. Gris dans ton petit salon.   
-Mais comment ?   
-Comment je sais ? J'ai eu des soupçons depuis que je sais que Bleu Foncé semblait avoir changé... Mais ça reste un secret entre nous... »

Après Jaune, il savait à quoi ressemblait gris dans la vraie vie. Une sorcière. Ce qui expliquait ces moments connexions assez irréguliers, parfois court, parfois longs. Il se tenait fort à la dame qui ne volait depuis quelques minutes à présent. Elle s'arrêtait avant de rattraper le panneau de signalisation volant d'une main. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer avant de poser devant un type blond avec des lunettes aux verres teinté d'une couleur peu commune, violettes. Comme si c'était habituel, l'homme déposait une voiture qu'il avait au-dessus de lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa force ne semblait pas étrange pour la sorcière. C'était peut-être à cause des siècles que cette femme avait vécu, du moins c'est ce que semblait indiquer son comportement face à la démonstration de cet apprenti. Des jeunes en magie étaient tous ainsi ? Il se posait la question. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi.

La sorcière patiente, mais agacé par l'apprenti saisissait par le col le sorcier aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier pris dans son élan avait bien failli emporter Celty dans sa course-poursuite. Ses doutes envers cet homme qu'il détestait, étaient plus fort que jamais. Il avait vu des femmes avec des deamons araignées lui parler. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Ça l'était rarement avec lui. La vieille sorcière de son côté n'aimait pas trop cet amalgame. 

« Shizuo ! Cesse ta poursuite de ta vipère. J'ai besoin de ton aide.   
-Mais elle est là, je peux la sentir, toute proche...  
-Vipère ?  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard peut-être, Bleu Foncé. »

Mikado hochait la tête, il pouvait voir que Shizuo était un homme d'une trentaine d'années environs, portant des lunettes aux verres teinté de violet. Sa maîtrise faible de sa magie se voyait. Les objets volaient autour de lui comme si il était le soleil. Contrairement à son aînée, plus discrète n'avait aucun signe extérieur de sa magie, si on oubliait qu'elle voulait sur unebranche de sapin et son deamon qui l'avait aidé. Celty les emmenait un peu plus loin. Dans un bâtiment qui semblait être son repère, celui des sorcière de Ikebukuro. Il y avait un homme avec une chemise blanche, genre comme un scientifique et des lunettes carrés s'approchait du trio, un sourire joyeux sur son visage. 

« Jeune sorcier ?  
-Non, un mordu par un Sai.  
-Un Sai ?  
-C'est difficile d'expliquer maintenant, mais nous devons nous hâter de te soigner, avant le pire...»

Le jeune homme soulevait un sourcil avant de s'asseoir au centre d'un cercle étrange, comme la dame l'avait poussé dedans en lui faisant un geste de ne pas bouger. Il ressemblait à ceux d'alchimie d'un manga assez populaire avec deux frères cherchant à récupérer leur corps. Violet en avait parlé des centaines de fois comme si c'était normal qu'un non-initié savent ce qu'était un cercle d'alchimie. Heureusement, la personne avait envoyé une image de ces fameux cercles. Faisant hurler, c'est-à-dire écrire en majuscules Beige, aussi fan de manga, il supposait. Lui était souvent perdu quand Violet et Beige parlaient, mais Rose et Brun Clair l'aidait en privé à comprendre, du coup, il avait saisi l'essentiel. Il fermait les yeux. Il se disait que ce n'était que politesse qu'il les laisser fermés. Afin de ne pas voir leur magie.   
Des mots étaient dits rapidement, que même un habitué au Japonais ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, c'était sûrement une langue très ancienne, car Celty ne faisait aucune faute, contrairement à l'apprenti qui buttait sur certains mots. Il attendait, nerveux...   
Alors que soudain que les sensations envahissaient son corps, les mots semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. C'était à la fois douloureux et chaleureux. Il se mordait les lèvres, alors que son deamon s'était métamorphosé en hamster et s'était réfugié dans une poche de son uniforme scolaire qu'il portait toujours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait les sensations se multiplier. Pour finir par être insupportable pour le jeune homme, la douleur et la chaleur insupportable. Il finissait par s'évanouir. Laissant les sorciers seuls avec leur magie et leur inquiétude....

Ces derniers se concentraient sur la morsure, découverte par le sorcier à l'air scientifique, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas bon signe, il le signalait à la sorcière avec un bruit de langue. Il avait été mordu plusieurs fois. Celty toujours concentrée, aidée par Shizuo récitait le sort avec plus de force, hurlant presque, alors que l'homme par sa magie retirait le venin, il s'était ajouté au cercle, dans le sang de ce jeune garçon. Après deux heures épuisantes pour les trois sorciers avait fini d'enlever des Sai. Des deamons araignées qui n'étaient pas ordinaires. Car leurs espèces n'étaient jamais de ce monde. Les sorcières savaient depuis des siècles qu'ils y avaient plusieurs mondes. Pour voyager entre eux, il faudrait déchirer le ciel et ça serait une catastrophe si ces dernières étaient trop nombreuses. Mais les sorciers n'avaient plus de temps que ça pour être plongé dans leurs pensées. Le jeune homme se réveillait. D'après ces gestes, les possesseurs de magie pouvaient voir de la douleur. 

Mikado observait les sorciers, ces derniers avaient fini de parler très vite, le sort étaient fini. Shizuo, l'homme blond, dormait profondément. Il se tournait vers Celty, alias Gris. La dame lui souriait, la cicatrise autour de son cou encore plus visible. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que la tête allait se détacher de son corps. Il portait sa main à son propre cou. Rien. Ce qui déclenchait le rire de la jeune femme. L’administrateur du salon de discussion penchait sa tête, un peu curieux de ce qui faisait rire la sorcière. 

« Ce ne sont pas les morsures d'un deamon Sai qui m'a laissée cette marque. Net'en fait donc pas pour toi.  
-Un deamon Sai ?  
-Des deamons qui pour nom qui commencent par Sai comme un nom de code, des araignées étranges, filles sûrement d'une banie de notre communauté, ou de plusieurs d'entre elles. Il faut beaucoup pour l'être. Il y a trois tabous, et cette ancienne sorcière les as tous fait, par orgueuil, pour plus de pouvoir, on joue pasla magie sans en subir les conséquences. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus... C'est trop personnel... Et surtout un secret de sorcier, pardon.  
-Ce que Celty veut dire, c'est qu'elle a été la victime de deux de ces interdits...   
-Shira... »

 

En voyant la tête de la dame, Mikado se disait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir plus, le nommé Shinra recevait des éclairs de la part de la sorcière. Le sorcier évitait les coups de la dame en riant. Quand bien même, c'était un peu vexant d'être le seul ignorant de cette pièce, il laissait ce mystère irrésolu dans un coin de sa tête. Il grattouillait son deamon, ayant pris pour l'occasion l'apparence d'un grand chien pour le rassurer. Il sortait du cercle un peu fatigué, s'appuyant sur ce dernier. L'homme à la chemise de scientifique s'approchait de lui avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais vérifier si tu vas bien, avant d'être sorcier, je suis un scientifique. Un médecin autrefois...  
-Un adulte peut devenir sorcier ?  
-Oui, mais c'est plus compliqué.... Vaux mieux avoir un deamon encore changeant, c'ets plus facile. Nana m'a longtemps fait la tête à cause de mon choix. Elle était bien en raton laveur... »

Un petit moineau se posait sur l'épaule du médecin alors que ce dernier continuait son œuvre. C'était sûrement la fameuse Nana. Rien a signaler selon le médecin comme l'indiquait son sourire. Rassuré, il faisait un signe à Celty. Cette dernière trop épuisée se contentait de lever le pouce avec un petit sourire. Elle s'endormait aux côtés de Shizuo déjà assoupi. Curieux, le jeune homme les observait, mais leur façon de dormir à même le sol ne semblait pas les déranger. 

« On va laisser Celty et Shizuo se reposer. Ils ont fait bien plus de magie que moi...  
-D'accord, en saurais-je plus sur ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
-Peut-être ce soir, Bleu Foncé.  
-Vous êtes quelle couleur ?  
-Je garde la surprise pour ton retour. »

À nouveau, le jeune homme se retrouvait à voler en compagnie du scientifique sorcier. Si celle de Celty était confortable, celle du médecin était un peu plus piquante, comme plus jeune. Le tissu de son uniforme sauvant son postérieur. L'homme le déposait près de la station de métro. Là-bas, il pourrait rentrer chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikado rentrait chez lui, il appelait ses parents. Entendre leurs voix rassurait grandement le jeune homme. Il rassurait sa famille en disant qu'il s'était fait des amis. Anri, bien qu’incertaine. Elle était une mordue de deamon Sai. Il devait prévenir Kida, mais ce dernier n'était pas connecté. Il soufflait doucement. Rose était déjà là. Il ne le verrait peut-être pas ce soir. Il croisait les doigts derrière son écran. 

0o0Chat0o0

Bleu Foncé : Hey, salut Rose.  
Rose : Notre bien-aimé chef est là  
Bleu Foncé: Je gère que le salon, je ne suis pas le maître de ce qui se passe entre les gens.  
Rose : Han quel homme, je suis tout émoustillée. Rose vous aime, chef !  
Vert Kaki : Toujours en forme, Rose.  
Rose : Vert Kaki, ça fait un bail, tu m'avais manqué mon chou. Tu es trop occupé avec Gris, je suis trop jalouse.  
Vert Kaki : J'espère que tu me donneras pas la migraine...  
Rose : Moh, je ne suis pas si agaçante que tu sembles le dire...

Mikado voyait une suite de smileys et signes divers. C'était habituel de Rose ce genre de comportement. Envahir le salon d'émoticones. Surtout quand elle semblait vexée... C'était étrange que Vert Kaki soit là en même temps que Rose. D'après ce qu'il pouvait conclure. Ces deux-à ne s'entendaient pas, il étaient jamais connectés au même moment, comme s'ils évitaient. En les voyant interagir ensemble ce soir, il avait bien vu que c'était l'inverse, ils s’appréciaient, ça devait être leur travail respectif qui les faisait que peu se croiser. Il lâchait un soupir. les relation humaine sont vraiment complexe. Il le découvrait de façon assez brutale avec ces gens si différents de ceux de son petit village. 

Vert Kaki: Bleu Foncé, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir en vrai. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait Blanc à une époque.   
Bleu Foncé : Le sorcier scientifique.  
Vert Kaki : Dit comme ça, on dirait une blague, c'est mon amour pour Gris qui m'a poussé à passer l'épreuve, malgré la douleur. Mon deamon avait sa forme d'adulte. C'était une magnifique lapine. Mais elle aime sa forme de moineau quand même. Je suis médecin avant d'être sorcier. N'oublie pas de parler dans le salon de temps en temps.  
Bleu Foncé : Pas de soucis.

Mikado réprimandait un peu Rose sur l'abus de smileys, c'était son rôle après tout. Et le spam n'était pas toujours bien vu dans les salons textuels. Les gens se perdaient facilement. Mais elle reviendrait plus joyeuse que jamais. Ce qui laissait un peu de répit aux deux garçons supposé de ce lieu qu'il voyait comme sacré. 

Vert Kaki : Ce que je vais t'écrire est un secret de sorciers et sorcières. Garde ça pour toi. Les bannis sont un clan d'anciennes sorcières. Il y a quelques siècles, les sorcières n'étaient que femmes. Depuis un événement que les anciennes nomment parfois, la nouvelle ère des étoiles, les hommes pouvait l'être. Le premier sorcier marquait la communauté assez matriarcale. C'est grâce à lui et sa gentillesse que certaines sorcières acceptaient d'avoir des hommes. Les permettant parfois d'initier leurs enfants. ceux qu'elles avaient eu avec les humains ordinaires comme toi. Certaines femmes n'ont pas été très d'accord de cette entrée des hommes, pour elle le clan des sorcières était sacré et réservé aux femmes... Elles ont lancé une malédiction sur les hommes qui seront sorciers dans le futur, les pouvoirs de ceux qui l'était trop fort pour que leurs sort les touche, ce sont à ce jours les plus vieux sorciers. Ils vivent dans un endroit reculé à l'abri des maudites qui les tuaient. Les sorcières et sorciers ont une longue vie, mais ils ne sont pas immortels. Pour ce qui est de la malédiction, nous perdons nos sens doucement. Nous finissons pour finir sans rien, et on prie notre déesse pour nous laisser mourir, car l'absence de sensations nous brise. Une malédiction creuse pas qu'une tombe, mais deux., c'est un vieux principe Leurs deamons ont changé, sont devenus des araignées. Privée de vol et longévité raccourcie par cette apparence. Les maudites ont mordu majoritairement des jeunes femmes ayant un peu leur idées envers les hommes pour transmettre leur malédiction. Ton amie est sûrement une descendante ou une mordue. Ces anciennes sorcières se liaient assez peu aux hommes, même dépourvus de pouvoirs. Généralement une bannie aimant un homme est mal vue par ses sœurs.

Bleu Foncé : C'est pour ça que Shizuo porte des verres fumés ?  
Vert Kaki : En partie. Il est devenu daltonien. Ce qui est assez rapide pour un nouveau sorcier comme lui. Une mordue, ou bannie doit être proche de notre communauté... La malédiction est plus forte quand un clan de bannie est proche...  
Bleu Foncé : Je vois, je préviendrai mon ami de pas trop provoquer cette fille qui m'a mordu.   
Vert Kaki : Tu fais bien.

Les deux hommes parlaient de tout et de rien à présent, dans le salon où tous pouvaient lire ça les détendaient après cette échange des plus important, ce qui attirait non seulement Rose, mais aussi Rouge Bordeaux. La pétillante Rose s'amusait de la timidité de cette nouvelle personne en la taquinant. Si Gris aimait bien cette personne. C'était un peu différent de Vert Kaki, plus distant. C'était vraiment étrange. Gris et lui formait un couple selon ses conclusions. Il lui manquait encore des informations pour emboîter toutes les pièces du puzzle. Les quatre personnes restaient un bon moment ensemble avant que le médecin tire sa révérence, au grand soulagement de Rouge Bordeaux. Elle exprimait trop vivement son soulagement. Ce qui enclenchait les taquineries de Rose. 

Rose : Ma petite Rouge Bordeaux qui n'aime pas le méchant Vert Kaki. Pourquoi ?  
Rouge Bordeaux : Il m'a semblé... Distant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Rose : Intuition féminine ?   
Rouge Bordeaux : Peut-être.  
Rose : Tu es marrante, Rouge Bordeaux. Tu connais Gris d'où ?  
Rouge Bordeaux : Un forum sur une série qu'on aime.  
Turquoise : Quelle série ? Un manga ?  
Rose : Tiens, l'otaku, tu fais le sous-marin ?  
Turquoise : Ah je suis repéré ! Disparais dans un nuage de fumée.

Mikado était content que Turquoise soit là, il l'amusait beaucoup. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose dans ses références. Turquoise contrairement à Rose n'était pas oppressant dans ses paroles. Il était juste là pour ramener un peu ses connaissances et rire avec les autres avec ces dernières. Ce dernier devait sûrement regarder une adaptation d'un de ces mangas favori. Vu son long silence, on pouvait deviner que cette série était longue, ou un peu complexe. Il en saurait plus quand il aurait fini. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait dire ce qu'il pensait de tel ou telle adaptation après visualisation entière. L'administrateur du salon se souvenait du débat entre lui et Rose sur une série célèbre. L'un la trouvait excellente, l'autre ridicule, il s'en souvenait de cette fameuse adaptation, celle d'un bébé et de démons, il n'avait pas saisi. À l'époque Blanc avait tranché en clôturant le sujet de façon spectaculaire. 

Bleu Foncé : Rose, s'il te plaît arrête avec tes smileys. Ça devient agaçant  
Rose : Oui chef !

0o0Fin du chat0o0

La personne derrière s'amusait sûrement, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. de le faire Ils étaient venu dans ce salon pour ça au départ. Pour parler de tout et de rien avec des inconnus, qui comme lui s'en fichait un peu de leurs centres d'intérêt ou de leur origine. Argent était russe après tout. Mikado laissait les gens se débrouiller. Il indiquait au salon qu'il allait se coucher. Il envoyait un message via son téléphone portable à Kida. Autant lui dire directement. Le jeune homme le lisait rapidement avant de l'effacer. Il savait déjà tout ça. Être chef d'un ancien gang le mettait au courant de certaines choses cachées de la société. Il caressait la joue de Mika, la jeune fille se réveillerait, il en avait l'espoir. Son deamon, une jolie dalmatienne s'était blotti contre Byakura. C'était la preuve que la demoiselle luttait pour revenir. Il quittait l'hôpital, il était déjà resté bien plus qu'il le devait. Mais les infirmières ne lui en voulaient pas. Il rentrait à pied à son appartement, vu l'heure, il avait raté le dernier métro. Le monde de la rue, c'était devenu sa deuxième maison. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se presser pour rentrer. Il ne voulait pas plus que ça croiser les anciens de son groupe. Surtout ceux possédant des deamons qui montrait trop les crocs. Il caressait Byakura.

« Elle reviendra... Tu le sais. »

Chaque jour de plus dans le coma blessait Kida, il ne savait plus si son amour état le bon... Il voulait tant lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'écoute en lui souriant. Comme elle le faisait si bien, il adorait ça. C'était un des côtés de son être qu'il le faisait fondre. Son seul défaut, c'était sa fidélité à ce renard d'Izaya. Sa douceur apaisait ses douleurs. Même inconsciente, elle avait encore cet effet.

Alors que Mikado se réveillait doucement de sa nuit de sommeil, des ombres se faufilaient. Les bannies se réunissaient. Toutes des femmes, de tous les âges, mais aussi d'autres horizons que le Japon. Les maudites regardait les bannies avec de la peur. Anri faisait partie des maudites. La malédiction de sa mère coulant dans son sang. Ça la désolait beaucoup, car jamais elle serait proche de Celty comme elle le souhaitait. Les sorcières n'aimaient pas trop les femmes qu'elles étaient. Les sorciers condamnés par leur simple existence. Elle serait son poing. Aujourd'hui, elle devait encore mordre. Leur boss était intransigeante là-dessus. Taisant l'erreur de Saito qui se faisait tout petit. Mordre un homme était passible de les condamner à la mort. La jeune fille souhaitait de toute son âme la fin de la malédiction des bannies. Qu'elle puisse savoir si oui ou non Saito était vraiment une araignée. Son deamon pourrait être quelque chose de plus mignon peut-être. Depuis ses douze ans, il avait pris cette apparence étrange. Sans qu'elle sente cette plénitude, celle que connaissaient les gens ordinaires. Celle de se connaître un peu plus. Celle d'être proche de son deamon. Pour elle, c'était un peu un étranger. Bien qu'il sache ses sentiments. Il pouvait le sentir comme tout part animale d'un être.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Alors que Mikado se réveillait doucement de sa nuit de sommeil... Des ombres se faufilaient. Les bannies se réunissaient, après un moment sans s'être vue, tel était la tradition. Toutes des femmes, de tous les âges, mais aussi d'autres horizons que le Japon, il y avait une Indienne qui faisait la moue et une Africaine qui tournait toujours la tête en murmurant que la baronne Samedi viendrait la chercher....   
Les filles maudites regardaient les bannies avec de la peur, c'était elles qui était responsable de leur présence ici. Et une absence les tuerait, elles le savaient. Elles étaient leurs filles, même sans lien de sang pour la plupart... Anri faisait partie des maudites. La malédiction de sa mère coulant dans son sang. Ça la désolait beaucoup, car jamais elle serait proche de Celty comme elle le souhaitait, elle avait été curieuse de voir qui était cette personne comme elle, était fan de cette série qu'elle adorait. Une sorcière, une vraie, pas une bannie. Elle avait fui sans qu'elle puisse se voir, et pourtant, c'était prévu qu'elles se voient dans le monde réel. Leurs échanges avaient mené ces deux femmes à vouloir se rencontrer. Les sorcières n'aimaient pas trop les femmes qu'elles étaient. Les sorciers condamnés par leur simple existence. 

Elle serait son poing. Aujourd'hui, elle devait encore mordre, agrandissant le nombre de mordues, donc de personnes portant la malédiction des bannies. Leur boss était intransigeante là-dessus. Taisant l'erreur de Saito qui se faisait tout petit. Mordre un homme était passible de les condamner à la mort tous les deux. La jeune fille souhaitait de toute son âme la fin de la malédiction des bannies ou être guérie, mais du fait qu'elle était la fille d'une traîtresse, elle était trop étroitement surveillé pour se le permettre. 

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si oui ou non Saito était vraiment une araignée. Son deamon pourrait être quelque chose de plus mignon peut-être. Depuis ses douze ans, il avait pris cette apparence étrange. Sans en changer depuis. Devrait-elle passer l'épreuve pour devenir une vraie sorcière ? Accepteraient-ils une maudite dans leur rang ? Sûrement que non. Les sorciers tombaient trop souvent dans le désespoir qui appelait leur déesse à tous, Veska, qui les tuait avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle avait une pensée pour ces amis. Elle souhaitait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas une des mordues suivant l'idéologie de ses aînés. Comme cette fille qu'elle avait du mordre. Son visage était marqué par sa folie. Cette demoiselle l'appelait en plus de ça mère. 

 

Du côté de Mikado, le jeune homme marchait tranquillement, son message a été lu par Kida. Rassuré, il augmentait la cadence de sa marche, il serait plus tôt en classe pour rattraper son retard. Il voulait passer une nouvelle journée avec son ami, et cette jeune femme. Qu'il appréciait malgré tout. Elle n'était pas responsable de son deamon et ses actions. Vu les mots de Vert Kaki, il n'aurait pas dû être mordu en temps normal. Il avait agi de sa propre initiative. De très bonne humeur, il saluait Seiji, s'attirant les foudres de Maki, affreusement possessive. Son ami d'enfance venant pile au moment où la demoiselle et son deamon était paré à l'attaquer lui et son deamon. Le chat soufflait en se gonflant, alors que Târo grondait sous sa forme panthère.

« Du calme, pas la peine de l'attaquer Maki. Mon ami a un faible pour une demoiselle. Enfin d'après les signes qu'il m'envoie...  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, son deamon est mâle.   
-Le mien aussi, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'aimer des belles demoiselles. Ouvre ton esprit. On peut aimer qui ont le souhaite.   
-Les paires jumelles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. »

C'était le nom que donnaient les gens aux humains possédant des deamons de leur propre sexe. Bien qu'au départ ces paires étaient mal vues, à présent elles étaient assez nombreuses pour que ça soit relativement ordinaires aux yeux de la société. Les couples homosexuels avaient d'autres moyens pour perpétuer l'espèce humaine. Mais il y avait toujours des gens qui pensaient comme des vieux râleurs. L'adoption en était une des solutions, un sort de sorcière en était une autre. Même si la magie ne donnait pas facilement satisfaction. Le sort était complexe, peut-être trop pour une jeune sorcière ou sorcier. On faisait généralement appel à une vielle sorcier ou sorcier, les premiers sorciers toujours bien vivants. Aidant généralement leur jeunes collègues souffrant. Les achevant quand ils étaient privés de tous leur sens et suppliant leur déesse.

« Merci Kida...  
-De rien, mon grand. Raconte-moi tout sur cette demoiselle. Ton message n'était pas clair hier soir. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaît. Petit coquin...»

Mikado riait doucement, son meilleur ami, car Kida l'était devenu à ses yeux. Malgré son ancien amour pour lui, avait sûrement compris le message qu'il avait envoyé. Il jouait le jeu pour calmer la colère de cette fille possessive. Anri n'étant pas là aujourd'hui. Ils seront seuls, plus libre de parler de la demoiselle avec son deamon araignée. Les deux garçons s'échangeaient des informations en privé via le salon, c'était plus pratique. Ils rusaient car l'enseignant aurrait pu leur confisquer leur téléphone portables. Comme il fallait une invitation pour y entrer, ils étaient sûrement les seuls de leur classe à parler sur le salon, même s'il y avait toujours des irréductibles qui conversait à n'importe quel heure, comme Rose par exemple.   
Devait-ils s'éloigner de leur amie pour du vrai. Ou était-elle juste une pauvre maudite ? Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la condamner à cause de ce qu'elle représentait... 

Même si Celty l'avait sauvé, elle était moins proche de lui. que cette jeune fille. Il avait partagé des rires, des doutes et surtout le temps avec elle. Elle était la seule dans le monde réel à savoir son amour non avoué qu'il avait autrefois pour Kida. L'école avait cette particularité d'approcher certains individus. Mikado s'en réjouissait, qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Elle aimait Maki malgré tout et son sale caractère. La voir heureuse lui suffisait. Le jeune garçon la voyait comme une personne très courageuse. 

Il était avec Kida et elle, un trio solide. Responsable et marrant quand il le fallait lui-même. Il pouffait doucement. Son meilleur ami avait toujours le mot pour le faire rire. L'absence de la demoiselle faisait réagir Mika, l'ancienne meilleure amie de la jeune femme.

« Tiens, je te savais jalouse, Mika. Mais à ce point ? Il faudra que Seiji surveille tout ça. Tu as de la concurrence.  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, seul Seiji compte. Et j'ai droit de m'inquiéter pour mon amie, Anri. Qu'elle sèche les cours, c'est quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle est si sérieuse... Contrairement à toi et ton pote ! Je la vois mal sortir de cet endroit sans les honneurs et les félicitations du Jury.   
-Anri a besoin de rire aussi, elle le fait bien plus depuis qu'elle fréquente notre petit Mikado. Elle est bien heureuse depuis qu'il est dans notre classe.  
-Masaomi, arrête de croire que c'est possible entre eux. Vu leurs deamons, c'est impossible.   
-Ma Chère Mika, toi qui aime montrer ton amour, tu me déçois. L'amour ça dépasse parfois les apparences et les deamons.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?   
-Parce que d'après toi, il abat les obstacles. Baisse la barrière qui te fait croire ce qui disent les vieux râleurs. Pense comme une fille de ton âge. »

La jeune fille fusillait du regard Kida. Mikado petit, mais protecteur du bon déroulement de leur pause en l'absence de son amie. Tentait à l'aide son deamon de calmer les deux adolescents. Il avait un sourire gêné face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier pouffait.

 

« Tu sais quoi, je ne cherche plus de te suivre. De toute façon, je pense que c'est inutile. Et tu sais quoi ?   
-Vas-y balance.  
-Seiji en pince pour une sorcière et tu lui ressemble, c'est pour ça qu'il reste à tes côtés... »

Un silence de plomb s’installait dans la salle de classe. Le jeune homme censé amoureux de Mika, avait un regard de poisson sorti de l'eau. Que Kida trahissent leur secret, c'était que la situation était grave. Il n'osait plus regarder sa petite amie. Il en avait parlé une fois au jeune homme. Il commençait à le regretter. Avant qu'il puisse intervenir. La jeune femme accrochée à lui s'empara, et ce, malgré la barrière Mikado, de Kida, la colère présente dans ses pupilles.

« Tu racontes des conneries, comme d'habitude.  
-Il en a même une photo, je parie.  
-Aucune chance, je fouille son téléphone chaque soir. Il ne peut rien me cacher.  
-Tu doutes déjà de son amour. Comme c'est intéressant...  
-La ferme ! »

La gifle partait pour Kida. Mikado s'interposait et recevait le coup. Il tombait sur le coup. Tout devenait noir pour le jeune homme. Il s'était cogné contre le bord d'une table. Alarmé, son meilleur ami se dégageait de l'emprise de la furie. Il s'approchait du corps. Il soulevait ses cheveux sombres. Il saignait.

« Tu es complètement folle, s'il garde des conséquences de ce coup, tu me la payeras. Seiji aura beau être un ami à moi, je te jure que tu le regretteras. Ces mots ne pourront pas me convaincre de m'arrêter, cette fois... Tu as dépassé mes limites ! »

Les derniers mots n'avaient pas été dits pas hasard. Kida avait déjà aidé le jeune homme lorsqu'il était encore chef de son gang. Seiji était un homme assez calme, mais de part ces fréquentations étranges. Il s'attirait des ennuis. S'il n'avait pas qu'une petite amie trop possessive, ça irait. Il avait en plus de ça une grande sœur qui l'aimait autant que celle qui le collait à présent. Il avait protégé les jeunes femmes de dangers en encourageant ces gars à ne rien faire à Seiji et son entourage. Son obsession pour cette sorcière avait fait sortir Izaya de sa tanière. C'était sûrement lui qui était responsable du changement de visage de Mika. Seul son visage ressemblait à la sorcière. Son caractère n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours obsédée par Seiji. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcière. Celty. La chef des sorcières du Japon. Rien que ça... Il soulevait Mikado et sortait de la classe sans un regard de plus aux autres. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à part quelques uns.

Kida n'avait jamais remarqué que Mikado était si léger. Il souriait doucement, il lui dirait de manger plus. Même si pour ça, il devrait jouer le rôle de l'ami bien trop protecteur. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds arrivait quelques minutes plus tard à l'endroit où soigner les gens.   
En voyant l'évanoui, cette dernière le fusillait du regard l'adolescent qui l'avait pourtant conduit ici. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était venu pour se faire soigner d'une morsure de deamon et le voici de retour....   
Inquiet pour son ami, le jeune homme restait aux côtés de la dame qui s'agitait pour le soigner. L'aidant comme il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne se retrouve dans le coma, maki lui suffisait pour le moment. Que ferait-il sans son ami à peine retrouvé. la séparation serait trop dure. Il sentait la truffe humide de Byakura. Il caressait son deamon qui tentait de le rassurer.

 

« Tu penses lui dire un jour ?   
-Je ne sais pas, Byakura. Je ne veux pas le perdre, lui aussi. C'est parce que je me suis déclaré à la miss qu'elle est dans cet état...  
-Tu devrais lui dire quand il se réveillera...  
-En cas, il est grillé, son deamon s'est changé lorsqu'il s'est fait assommer.   
-Tarô s'est changé pour soutenir sa moitié...  
-Je sais Byakura, je sais... »

Byakura n'était pas à la première d'affection pour le deamon de Mikado, c'était même devenu un rituel entre eux deux. Il se frottait avec toute la douceur possible. Le fennec voyait que son action faisait du bien au petit animal qu'était devenu Tarô, alors il continuait en ronronnant presque. Il était un canidé, pas un félin, alors ne faisait rien de tel. Il adorait se battre avec la moitié de ce jeune homme, mais rien de bien méchant. Comme Kida, il aimait taquiner. Byakura aimait jouer, quand bien même il avait une certaine force à cause de sa forme définitive. Il était un deamon d'adulte après tout. Plus lié à son humain part son apparente fixe. Sa moitié. Le canidé chouchoutait le petit insecte, et le jeune le laissait faire. Il était bien incapable de le stopper. Le papillon se sentait comme sur un nuage. 

« Il ne me reste plus qu'attendre. Encore...  
-Oui, j'en ai bien peur, avez-vous prévenu sa famille ?   
-Je vais le faire, vous en faites pas.,mademoiselle.  
-Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse tous les deux.»

Ce qui n’exécutera pas dans l'imédiat, car il savait que Mikado voulait prouver à sa famille qu'il était indépendant et n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il connaissait la famille Ryugamine, ils étaient par moments bien trop protecteurs, mais surtout plein d'attentes pour le jeune homme, comme beaucoup de japonais. Il regardait le ciel à travers la fennêtre, il lâchait un soupir. Son meilleur ami ne réveillerait pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas rater son réveil en se plongeant dans un jeu sur son téléphone portable ou en allant en classe. Il avait d'être là à son reveil, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. C'était bien fort que son désir de voir celle qu'il aimait se réveiller. Cette pensée n'aidait pas ses reflexions qu'il avait eues. De quoi combler souvent son temps alors qu'il attendait ce genre de choses.   
Les actions de Byakura ne réveillait pas Tarô, souvent bien plus vif que son humain. Là, àpart les antennes qui bougeait doucement, rien.  
Kida laissait un soupir l'échapper, il recevait un message de Izaya. Encore pour le narguer, c'était une habitude chez cet homme qui l'avait aidé. Et pas la peine d'essayer de le bloquer, il retrouvait le numéro du jeune homme blond. Donc il se contentait de l'ignorer. Effaçant directement les message sans les lire. 

L'ennuyeux homme était devant son ordinateur qui envoyait des SMS. Il avait un sourire sadique, embêter Kida était devenu un sport pour lui, son but, provoquer des réactions violentes chez cet ancien chef de gang.   
Se lier de loin avec les bannies confirmait qu'il était possible d'aller dans d'autres mondes. Les deamons araignées étaient la preuve que ce n'était pas qu'une légende d'enfant, pas une fantaisie d'auteur, mais une réalité. D'autres univers. Il voulait les explorer, peut-être trouver le moyen de battre le jeune sorcier qui le haïssait, tout ça pourquoi ?   
Il avait touché son deamon, mais aussi enlevé et torturé ce dernier pour le forcer à venir le sorcier à lui. Cette société était si secrète que c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, capturer en oiseau en espérant que ça soit un deamon de ces personnes dotées de pouvoir. Mauvaise solution, car depuis, il ne pouvait plus approcher des sorciers ou sorcières sans se sentir malade. Si c'était faible, il pourrait le supporter et continuer à les observer.   
Sauf que les sorciers ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure. Leur malédiction réduisant leur temps de vie, était terriblement efficace. Et leur longue vie leur permettait d'en lancer sans pour autant avoir une vie aussi courte qu'un être humain normal.   
Les informations sont un pouvoir qu'il maîtrisait assez bien, il savait ces choses en écoutant, en discutant sur divers forums ou salon de discussion. C'est comme ça qu'il tenait Kida sous sa coupe, surtout par le lien fort qui le liait avec sa chère et tendre. Tout le monde sauf lui, ignorait la nature de leur lien. La servitude, c'était un vieux procédé. Malgré ses mouvements limités à cause de la malédiction, il avait sauvé plus d'une vie. La demoiselle à présent dans le coma en était une, une pauvre fille qui avait voulu se suicider parce son deamon était du même sexe qu'elle. La rendant différente. Il caressait les écailles de son deamon, un mamba noir. Kanra était une jolie reptile. Joyeuse et discrète quand il le fallait. 

« Il faudrait peut-être réveiller la belle au bois dormant....  
-Saki ? Hum, non. Elle garde un certain pouvoir en étant dans son état actuel. Puis même si je sais beaucoup de choses, je ne suit pas aussi fort que Shinra que je ne peux plus approcher...  
-Les sorciers risquent d'intervenir. Son coma est suspect. Elle est dans cet état pour toi.   
-Qu'ils agissent, j'attends que ça ! Le piège se refermera sur eux...  
-Tu es incorrigible, tu risques d'y perdre des écailles. Mais bon, je sais que tu adores ça et moi aussi ans le fond...  
-Que serait la vie sans risque, ma petite Kanra. »

Le deamon roulait des yeux, sa moitié était farfelue parfois, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus. Elle le raisonnait comme elle le pouvait n'en insistait pas trop. Car elle savait que ça aurait l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle désirait sur luit. Elle avait déjà eu une preuve avec cette histoire de sorcier en colère pedant qu'elle avait tenté de libérer l'oiseau capturé par son Humain.

L'ancien chef de gang qu'était Kida, se levait le lendemain d'assez bonne humeur. Il y avait une chance que son ami se réveille, peut-être avait-il déjà ouvert ses yeux dans l'infirmerie ou chez lui ou encore à l'hôpital. Il coiffait brièvement ses cheveux blonds avant de mettre ses habits habituels quand il allait à l'école par réflexe. Il vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de message vocal de l'hôpital. Rien a signalé pour le moment. Izaya par contre avait du s'amuser en voyant le nombre d'appels et de messages manqués, heureusement qu'il s'était habitué au silencieux et ses vibration incessantes de son téléphone portable. Byakura se frottait contre lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de dire une partie de la vérité à Bleu Foncé. Pas tout, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Même si son deamon pensait l'inverse, il pouvait le voir dans son regard qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il repensait à son discours. Il devait monter jusqu'à l'école. Il n'avait jamais été si vite pour faire le chemin. Il saluait brièvement d'ancien membre de son gang et Anri. La demoiselle ne voyant pas Mikado se mettait à le suivre. Ce qui n'était prévu. Ce n'est pas avec un public qu'il pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il cachait depuis des années à présent.

« Anri, content de te revoir. Gente demoiselle, pourrais-je te demander de nous laisser un peu seul avant de venir poser tes questions qui brûlent tes belles lèvres. J'aimerais que tu parles à ta meilleure amie en attendant, résonne-la.  
-Maki a fait quoi ?  
-Il te faudra lui demander.   
-D'accord... »

La demoiselle au deamon araignée s'éloignait, laissant Kida dans ses pensées et résolutions. Il arrivait à l'infirmerie. Il regardait autour de lui. Pas de signe de son ami. Il fusillait du regard le soigneur de l'école.

« Masaomi, ton ami a été transféré à l'hôpital d'Ikebukuro, d'après les médecins, il devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille d'y aller si vous souhaitez être à ses côtés. Je vous excuserai...  
-Vous m'avez entendu ?  
-Oui, mais je garderai ton secret, files, jeune amoureux...»

Avec un mot dans la poche, le jeune homme s'empressait de sortir de l'école. Bien loin de cette dernière, il pourrait tout lui dire sans risque. Il prendrait aussi des nouvelles de Saki, mais quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il le sentait. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce changement. Retombait-il amoureux de Mikado ? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part quelques uns.

Anri était fatiguée, très fatiguée, elle avait même dû mettre du maquillage pour dissimuler ces cernes sous ses yeux bordeaux qu'elle dissimulait sous des lentilles brunes. Elle remettait ses lunettes factices en place. Car la jeune femme n'avait aucun souci avec sa vue, c'était une façon de rester anonyme, elle se sentait comme Clark Kent avant de devenir Superman. Lui permettant de moins s'en vouloir par rapport à ses victimes. Celles que Saito avait mordues. Elle n'était qu'une fille de bannie, elle avait été mordue bien trop tôt par le deamon de sa mère. Son deamon encore changeant avait adopté rapidement des formes étranges, celle de ces araignées qui n'existait dans aucune encyclopédie. Pour finir par se fixer à ses douze ans. Elle soupirait doucement, se mettant en route pour l'école.

En tant que déléguée de classe, avec son nouvel ami Mikado, elle se devait d'être le plus présente possible. Sa vie de maudite ne lui laissant que peu de répit par rapport à sa vie estudiantine. Saito voulait souvent mordre, même quand il était dans un endroit où il devait rester anonyme. Il s'en privait jamais de le faire à son humaine pour ne pas être trop frustré. Ce qui état à la fois douloureux et étrange comme sensation, douleur et soulagement tel était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle posait un regard sur les élèves, Seiji était là... Elle cherchait du regard sa meilleure amie, elle ne devait pas être loin. C'était sans compter sur le côté espiègle. Car des mains se mettaient sur ses lunettes ovales. 

« Qui c'est ? »

 

Le jeu enfantin faisait rire sur le moment la jeune femme mordue. Ce genre d'action lui rappelait les longues heures qu'elles avaient jouées ensemble étant toutes petites. Elle avait été sa seule amie depuis des années, la seule qui l'acceptait malgré son deamon bizarre. Malgré ses travers, elle appréciait beaucoup Mika. Bien qu'elle trouvait son nouveau visage bien moins joli que celui qu'elle avait avant d'être en couple avec son petit ami actuel. Elle s'était fait opérer pour lui plaire. Son amour inconditionnel pour ce garçon l'avait tellement changé. Il était impossible d'avoir une conversation sans qu'elle parle de Seiji. Quelque chose entre elles était définitivement cassé.

 

« Maki, enlève tes mains, je sais que c'est toi. Je dois laver mes lunettes maintenant, c'est malin.  
-Tu n'es pas drôle Anri, alors que je t'ai aidé.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Bah oui, ton collègue était trop proche des sorcières, ça risque d'être difficile pour toi de cacher ce que tu es... »

Une grimace venait déformer le visage de la jeune femme. Mikado, à quel point savait-il la vérité sur elle et les autres filles aux deamons araignées ? Saito devait-il se cacher ? Non, sinon elle serait une sans deamon, ce qui aux yeux de la société était bien pire qu'être maudite. Les sans deamons était répugnants. Des sans-âmes. Tel étaient leurs noms.   
Une maudite était bien mieux aux yeux des gens. Pas excessivement mieux. Mais quand même. Elle décidait qu'elle lui en parlerait. Qu'il ne ferait pas comme Mika, s'éloigner d'elle quand il saurait ce qu'impliquait son statut. Elle se reconcentrait sur ses cours en soupirant. Son amie avait peut-être agravé sa future situation...

Kida était, de son côté arrivait à l'hôpital. Les infirmières le reconnaissant le saluaient. Le jeune homme rendait l'attention avec un sourire gêné, qu'elles soient habitué à sa présence était un peu gênant. Il n'aimait pas trop cette situation. Il se disait que son ami devait être aux urgences. Sa blessure n'était pas aussi grave que ça... Contrairement à Saki.  
Il se dirigeait vers le service où le jeune homme était. Il croisait de nombreux malades. Il n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça. Enjambant parfois les deamons allongés qui attendait que leur moitié humaine se sente mieux. Il trouvait rapidement le jeune adolescent qu'il recommençait à aimé un peu trop. Il fermait les rideaux autour du lit rapidement. Taro dansait sur le ventre de son humain, transformé en ara. Un joli perroquet de toutes les couleurs. Signe que Mikado allait bien.

 

« Hey Kida, je suis content de te voir.  
-Tu vas bien ?   
-J'ai une grosse bosse sur la tête. Mais apparemment ça va. J'ai eu de la chance, il parrait...  
-J'ai eu peur pour toi, petit filou. »

Les deux jeunes hommes riaient un moment. Contents de se revoir, même après un tel accident. Puis Mikado reprennait la parole. 

« J'ai eu peur...  
-De quoi donc Mikado ?   
-De cette fille au deamon-chat. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine envers moi...  
-Je te jure qu'elle ne te fera rien à présent.  
-C'est notre camarade de classe, je lui ai pardonné, tu sais. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Que sa colère était trop forte.  
-Tu es trop gentil. »

Mikado riait, ça faisait plaisir à entendre pour Kida. Il souriait à son tour contaminé par l'apparente bonne humeur de son meilleur ami. Mais la truffe de Byakura sur sa jambe le rappelait à l'ordre, il était là pour tout dire. Laisser traîner les choses était digne d'Izaya. Il ne serait jamais comme lui. Il se l'était promis. Il posait une main sur l'épaule du blessé. 

« Tu fais une belle momie Mikado.  
-Toujours le mot pour rire Kida.  
-Toujours.  
-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, imbécile. Râlait Byakura.  
-Mais Byakura...  
-Non, tu lui dis.  
-Dire quoi ?   
-C'est que... »

Les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami le fixaient. Il ravalait sa salive. Il posait un regard sur son deamon. Ce dernier l'encourageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, restant calme, avec près de lui Tarô transformé en petit chien qui observait les deux humains. 

« Je... J'ai été amoureux... De toi... »

Le silence faisait place dans l'espace. Mikado n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kida, un vieil ami avait été amoureux de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et tendait la main sur Tarô ce dernier toujours collé à Byakura tendait le museau vers sa moitié humaine. 

« Depuis quand ?  
-Un peu avant que je déménage, c'est en partie à cause de ça que je sui parti. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer. Tu étais un très bon ami. Mais je voulais plus... Tellement plus. J'en devenais fou. Je suis venu dans cette ville, car je savais que ça allait devenir encore plus bizarre entre nous, déjà que ça le devenait... Je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
-Un peu raté, tu m'as perdu durant quelques années...  
-Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, enfin, j'espère...   
-As-tu des doutes sur tes sentiments actuels ?  
-Oui...»

 

Le blessé voyait bien que son ami ne mentait pas sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il aurait dû s'en douter en voyant Tarô si proche de Byakura sans que ça ne le gêne, ce qui était généralement le cas avec d'autres deamons. Sa partie animale avait déjà accepté les sentiments de Kida. Il regardait les deux animaux, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux face aux doutes de celui qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais pas là. Pas maintenant.

« Tu resteras mon meilleur ami, Kida. Mais j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, Tarô pas trop. Il aime beaucoup Byakura.   
-C'est parce que tu es lent pour ce genre de choses, Mikado. Byakura est un partenaire idéal...  
-Je vois ça. Tu ne veux plus te décoller de lui... »

Il pouvait voir son deamon se frotter au fennec qu'était Byakura. Taquin, il mordillait doucement le chien qu'était le deamon de Mikado en ce moment. Sans jamais qu'il ressente la douleur comme il avait sentie avec le deamon de la jeune fille.

 

« Donc tu le sais depuis longtemps...  
-Oui... Enfin, je crois. Mais il est clair que je suis attaché à Saki, mais je ne suis plus sûr...  
-Pose-toi les bonnes questions Kida.  
-C'est dans ce genre de moment que je comprends pourquoi Blanc t'a mis à la tête de notre salon de discussion.   
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... »

Gêné comme un voleur, Mikado détournait la tête et cachait les rougeurs qu'il pouvait sentir se répandre sur ses joues dans une douce chaleur. Il avait dit ce qui lui semblait juste à Kida. Il semblait tellement perdu, lui-même ne savait pas trop où il était. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa faute si ces mots touchaient là où il fallait. Le blessé touchait les bandages sur sa tête. Il avait quand même été blessé dans cette histoire. Il se tournait vers son meilleur ami, les joues toujours en feu.

« Et ce n'est pas en me regardant comme ça que ça arrangera nos histoires...   
-Ah pardon, je ne voulais pas...  
-Pas grave.»  
Mikado comme Kida ne savait plus quoi dire. Chaque mot, à présent comptait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes OCs

Il ne lui restait qu'à digérer cette déclaration. Lui qui s'était toujours senti ordinaire et sans grand intérêt. Il était bien forcé de se dire que ces pensées étaient fausses. Tarô grimpait sur ses genoux. 

« Je dois faire quoi Tarô ?  
-Laisser parler ton cœur. Tu réfléchis parfois trop, Mikado.  
-Je sais, mais on compte sur moi.  
-Le salon peut se passer de toi un soir de plus.   
-Tu as sûrement raison... »

Le salon à ce même moment était relativement calme, enfin, si on pouvait compter les extravagances de Rose et l'enthousiasme de Turquoise sur une nouvelle série animée, comme normales et calmes. Vert Kaki soutenu par Gris tentait de rendre le salon moins vif. En soutien pour ce jeune homme qu'ils appréciaient. Le couple ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants pour le moment, mais ils le considéraient comme un fils. Même si Vert Kaki n'était pas si vieux, contrairement à Gris, déjà âgée de quelques siècles. La malédiction faisait peur à sa moitié. 

Loin de tout ça, Blanc, ancien gérant de cet endroit était tenté de se montrer. Mais il avait promis à Vert Kaki de plus l'importuner. Difficile de gérer son fils et l salon sans abuser de ses pouvoirs. Lui, le médecin se retrouvait avec un enfant sorcier, alors qu'il avait marché dans ses pas avant de rencontre cette femme. Dépassant toutes ses prédictions avait faites lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa femme était belle, si on oubliait cette marque qu'elle portait autour de son cou. L'Ancien administrateur se disait qu'a fond son fils avait choisi une des plus belles femmes possédant la magie.   
Il pourrait créer un nouvel alias. Comme Rose l'avait fait une fois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son pseudo de l'époque. Il lâchait un soupir. Il ne voulait pas tricher, mais c'était tentant, trop, mais il ne pouvait pas craqué, il s'était toujours montré droit. Il se mordait les lèvres. Il devait savoir si cet endroit qu'il avait créé était toujours un endroit où tous pouvaient parler sans soucis. Tant qu'à être grillé, autant y aller à fond. Il se connectait sous son ancien pseudo. Première chose qu'il remarquait, c'était l'absence de bleu foncé, pourtant un régulier du salon. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à le choisir à l'époque. Son absence n'était pas bon signe.

0o0 Chat 0o0

Blanc : Tiens, Bleu Foncé est absent ?  
Rose : Depuis deux jours, je suis triste sans lui. C'est mon fan numéro un.  
Blanc : Arrête de mentir Rose.  
Rose : Vilain Blanc.  
Jaune : Un revenant ! Content de te revoir.  
Blanc : Moi aussi jeune Jaune. Tu as arrangé ton souci ?  
Jaune : Oui, mon deamon m'a un peu forcé la main.   
Blanc : Il a eu raison.  
Jaune : Je vais te laisser les rênes, j'étais là pour garder un œil pour Bleu Foncé.  
Rose : Han, tu connais Bleu foncé irl, il est mignon ?   
Jaune : Plus que toi, Rose  
Rose : Je vous boude.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années soupirait, il n'avait pas a force de raisonner Rose. Il le fatiguait, contrairement à d'autres, il savait que Rose était un homme. Bien qu'il parle au féminin parfaitement. Un peu trop pour son propre bien. Il se massait le crâne. Il n'avait plus la patience pour ses bêtises. Il envoyait un message privé à Bleu Foncé.

Blanc : Qu'importe ce que tu as, soigne-toi et prends garde à Rose ne fasse pas trop de conneries, inutile de te rappeler le drame de Doré. Et son double-compte, Mauve que j'ai banni pour toujours. Rose a tendance à vouloir diriger tout. Bonne continuation, jeune homme.

Blanc continuait quelques instants à parler de choses et d'autres avec les gens qui venait. Il était content de les retrouver. Il comprenait pourquoi ce lieu lui manquait parfois. Mais il devait rester dans l'ombre. Être là que rarement, il avait promis à son fils. 

0o0 Fin du chat 0o0

Le jeune homme voyait ce message que le lendemain. Que le fondateur soit venu pour le prévenir, il se sentait à la fois effrayé et fier. Il avait tenu bon, malgré ses doutes face aux critiques que certains avaient dites sur lui. Il était le chef de ce lieu. Bien qu'il dise souvent l'inverse aux gens. Il était plus le surveillant de cet endroit. Son rôle était juste là pour réguler certains personnages comme Rose.   
Il envoyait un message à Kida. Ils devaient se parler. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. L'amour que lui portait pour son meilleur ami avait toujours été très étrange. Il avait senti le lien puissant qui unissait leurs deamons. Bien plus intimes que leurs humains. Si Mikado était un timide, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son meilleur ami. Sa seule excuse était la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir envers cette relation. La nuit avait apporté une solution à Mikado. Il comptait en profiter à fond. 

Il attendait avec impatience son meilleur ami, il n'était pas seul, Gris et Vert Kaki était là, pas loin, Doré observait les environs. Il se demandait bien ce que ces trois-là avaient à avoir avec l'aveu de son meilleur ami. Il soulevait un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ils sont là ?   
-Les bannies t'ont lié à elle lors de ta morsure. Elles risquent d'arriver. Celty m'a prévenu en privé, hier soir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Je devais agir. Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Mikado...  
-D'accord, mais es-tu toujours amoureux de moi.   
-Je me suis justement posé la question.   
-Et tu as trouvé la réponse ?  
-Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'avais oublié. Excuse-moi Mikado.  
-Pas grave et moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi. Je suis amoureux de toi.  
-D'accord. Allons-y et battons-nous. Vert Kaki va nous soigner, bien qu'il ne s'entende pas bien avec son père, Blanc viendra en soutient.  
-Donc Shinra est le fils de Blanc, ça ressemble de plus en plus à une réunion dans le vrai monde du salon.  
-Ouais, de l'irl. Sans Rose dans les parages.   
-Pourquoi elle est si dangereuse ?  
-Tu le sauras si tu le vois un jour.  
-Attends, c'est un garçon ?  
-Ouaip.»

Mikado, un peu effrayé par cette réunion se faisait le petit possible. Déjà, qu'il n'était pas bien grand, là, c'était encore pire tellement il se tassait. 

Doré, alias Shizuo le jeune sorcier se lançait en volant vers un endroit avec un sourire sadique, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour son adversaire. Mikado n'avait rien vu, même son deamon transformé en aigle pour l'occasion non plus, ça devait être un truc de possesseur de magie. L'homme était trop loin pour que le jeune homme le prévienne en cas de danger. Il supposait qu'il était assez fort pour se débrouiller seul. Car Gris n'avait pas suivi son apprenti dans sa précipitation.  
Celty de son côté était en garde. Elle fixait le ciel avec un peu de tristesse. Les bannies arrivaient peu de temps après, elles ressemblaient de loin à un essaim d'abeilles. Elles étaient facilement une centaine, voir plus. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu autant de sorcières en une journée.   
Leur groupe était assez peu face aux bannies, fières de leur supériorité numérique raient. Ils étaient à peine cinq en se comptant. Clairement, ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il utilisait la localisation pour la première fois dans le salon en appelant à l'aide aux autres sur sa position géographique.

Il espérait que ça fonctionne, en voyant des gens faire face aux bannies, il était un peu rassuré. Il se disait qu'il n'était plus les seuls, le salon commencé à venir à eux.   
Celty se battait avec la cheffe de cette dernière. Elle semblait si jeune, presque une adolescente avec un visage fermé des cheveux bruns attachés avec une sorte de ruban marron, des petites lunettes ovales et surtout accompagnée par araignée si grandes qu'elle donnait des frissons, il se demandait si ce n'était une des filles de cette créature qu'avait élevé un géant dans un univers bien plus magique que leur monde. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas voir ce monde, ni les autres d'où venaient les araignées des bannies, celui-ci était bien suffisant. Il y avait des choses qui se passait ici et maintenant. Perdu entre les gens, le jeune homme voulait aider Celty. Sans grande utilité pour le reste des combattants, ses actions encourageaient les plus timides à se mêler à la bataille qui faisait rage. Le combat de Mikado n'était pas égal. Mais il n'abandonnait pas.

Anri était là, il en était sûr, mais il devait la retrouver, pour lui poser une question, avait-elle eu le choix d'être ici ? Ou était-elle menacée. La jeune fille était un danger pour eux ? Trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête. Ça lui donnait le tournis. Une demoiselle aux yeux rouges lui souriait avant de l'assommer. Tout devenait à nouveau blanc à nouveau.

Kida, voyant son ami s'écrouler, cessait son combat et se précipitait vers Mikado. Il fixait la bannie qui avait un sourire sadique. Il allait lui donner sa leçon...

Un couteau volait dans sa direction. Shinra lui faisait un sourire. Il était à côté d'un homme portant un drôle de masque. C'était sûrement Blanc. Il devait mettre à l'abri Mikado. Il regardait la bataille qui faisait rage. Une femme inconnue posait une main sur son épaule. Elle lui faisait un geste. Celty était occupée, ça devait être une sorcière de leur côté. Car elle s'aidait de son pouvoir pour faire sortir les deux adolescents. Elle leur souriait avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Gris et de combiner sa magie à la sienne pour s'occuper de la cheffe des bannies. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

La bataille était sanglante, les amis comme ennemis tombaient. Les sorcières tentaient de défaire toutes les bannies, certaines propageait leur malédiction à toutes les personnes qu'elles pouvaient, leur deamon mordait sans aucune gêne humains comme deamons. Le clan de Celty, qui était arrivé petit à petit entre temps, se retrouvait face à une armée d'araignées toutes plus étranges les unes des autres, couleur, tailles, tout y passait. La vieille sorcière avait un plan, et pour ça, elle avait besoin de la magie d'un sorcier et Shinra était un bon candiat. Elle lui souriait. 

« Je vais lancer un sort qui risque de me mettre en sommeil, mon amour. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, peut-être que reviendrait à moi plus tôt que prévu.  
-Avec un tel surnom, je ne peux te le refuser, Celty.  
-Imbécile. »

Shinra savait que la magie avait un prix, s'il devait l'attendre, il l'attendrait. Car il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il avait toujours l'apprenti de sa femme quand il se sentirait seul. Shizuo était un jeune sorcier qui l'amusait par son caractère un peu trop impulsif. Ce dernier s'énervait rapidement. Pour preuve, il était parti en chasse d'Izaya. Encore une fois. L'homme poursuivi s'était retrouvé mêlé à des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas. Un humain sans pouvoir savait trop de choses. Y avait-il une sorcière assez bête pour nourrir la curiosité malsaine de ce personnage. Nul ne le savait. Il est vrai que la cible de l'apprenti avait poussé cette bagarre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Impliquant le pauvre Mikado dans son plan, ce gamin avait un don pour s'attirer la sympathie. La plupart des sorciers qu'il avait croisés disaient qu'il était celui qui mettrait fin à la malédiction. L'homme trop curieux, Izaya, avait profité de son arrivée pour avancer ses pions comme s'il jouait au échec, mais avec de vrais gens. Mettre Mikado dans la même classe d'Anri et Mika était de son fait, grâce à ses talents de hackeur. 

Son obsession pour les autres mondes était dangereuse, très dangereuse. Il fallait le stopper, sinon les fissures s'ouvriraient à nouveau. Laissant les ombres nées de ses fissures faire ce qu'elles faisaient le mieux, créer le chaos. Cette bataille n'était rien à côté de ce qui les attendait. Il devait capturer ce renard au deamon serpent. Le tuer ne ferait que repousser les envies déjà présentes de voir ces autres mondes. Une théorie surtout avec internet ne mourrait pas si facilement, il fallait frapper un grand coup, ou la rendre moins vivante, presque ringarde. Malgré ses aptitudes en informatique, l'ancien scientifique était un impuissant fait à la vague qu'était le net quand elle était lancée. Peut-être que Mikado l'aiderait, il l'espérait. Ce jeune homme l'avait surpris plus d'une fois avec ces dons dans ce domaine. Leur salon avait évité le pire grâce à lui. Et son père n'avait pu rien faire quand des trolls étaient venus les déranger un soir. 

La sort lancé aveuglaient amis comme ennemis, puis un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre à tous, y compris les personnes plus loin du centre de la bataille. Ça atteignait Izaya. Shizuo en profitait pour le plonger dans un sommeil éternel malgré le sort et son effet sur lui. Quitte à perdre sa magie en puissant trop dans ses réserves, autant le faire à fond. Il voulait que cet enfoiré cesse de jouer avec des forces au-dessus de sa perception d'humain sans pouvoir, il aurait pu passer l'épreuve a lieu de manipuler les gens pour avoir des informations. Il avait pensé avoir bien fait en lui disant ces choses. Il avait voulu aider ce jeune adulte dans sa phase de dépression... 

Il s'évanouissait quelques secondes plus tard. La magie de Celty mettait hors d'état de nuire toutes les sorcières bannies, elles étaient envoyées dans un autre monde. Elles ne feraient pas de mal ainsi, car ce monde n'appréciait pas la magie, elles le découvriront bien assez vite. Les mordues suivaient malheureusement celles qui les avaient maudites. Anri, ne pourrait plus retrouver Mikado et Kida pour s'excuser, elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix qu'elle s'excusait qu'elle souhaitait revoir son ami, Mikado. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, certes, mais pas assez pour retourner dans son monde.   
Sa chef, contente d'avoir ses sœurs, décidait de profiter de ce nouveau monde pour supprimer les hommes. Sauf ceux qui leur seront soumis. Tel était son choix. Sauf qu'elle se retrouvait transformée en ver de terre à peine qu'elle avait commencé à exercer ses pouvoirs. Quand un oiseau étrange la mangeait et s'était mis à tourner autour de ces créatures étranges qui se changeaient en nourriture. 

Le silence régnait là où c'était déroulé la bataille. Beaucoup de blessés avaient un téléphone à la main. Ils appelaient les secours. Les ambulances arrivaient un peu plus tard. En emportant en premier Mikado et Kida. Les deux jeunes hommes et surtout leur deamons n'avaient voulus se séparer. Les deamons des soigneurs tentaient de calmer le duo qui grognait férocement l'un contre l'autre. Cette histoire était finie, du moins dans ce monde. Mikado avait mis fin à la malédiction de bannies. Les sorciers pourraient vivre sans avoir peur. Le jeune homme était le sauveur dont avait parlé cette légende faite il y a des siècles. 

Les deux adolescents blessés avaient été mis dans la même chambre, car leurs déamons étaient inséparables. C'est plus tard dans la soirée que Mikado retrouvait sa conscience. Encore à l'hôpital. Il lâchait un soupir. Lassé de se retrouver encore dans ce lieu. À côté d'un lit défait. Il supposait que c'était Kida vu dans l'état dans lequel se retrouvait son deamon. Il tournait à lui donner le tournis. Le jeune homme sifflait quelques notes et l'oiseau fonçait sur lui, laissant un fennec seul quelques instants. Il caressait ses plumes. Quand il croisait les pupilles de ce denier. Il se sentait comme serein. Son deamon avait pris sa forme définitive. Il sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Un aigle. Il pouvait le sentir, ses plumes étaient douces. Il souriait. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il grattait quelques instants l'animal. Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait du côté de Kida.

 

Le garçons aux cheveux blonds, l'amoureux de Mikado, pour le moment, était dans la chambre de Saki, miraculeusement réveillée. Le jeune homme, heureux, mais un peu surpris s'approchait de la demoiselle. Elle lui faisait un petit sourire. Elle avait été affectée par la magie des maudites, leurs absences avait permis à la jeune femme de faire face à son ancien amoureux. Celui qui l'avait fait oublier celle qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. 

« Je suis désolé Kida...  
-Pourquoi Saki ?  
-J'ai failli briser un lien précieux... Mais sache que je t'ai vraiment aimé. Comme une amoureuse aime son amoureux...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu as été trompé, manipulé et moi aussi. J'étais si malheureuse, à cause de la mort de mon âme sœur que je me suis rabattue sur toi en croyant ce que disait le sorcier aveugle d'Izaya.  
-Âme sœur, je croyais que c'était un conte pour les enfants...  
-La tienne est tout près... Je le sens autour de toi. C'est un garçon.  
-Tu n'es pas sorcière pourtant.  
-J'étais apprentie avant d'avoir été trompée par ce sorcier... »

Kida caressait doucement la joue de la jeune femme. Son deamon absent, il était sûrement avec Tarô. Il pouvait sentir le bonheur de son fennec. Il souriait à son tour.

« Je vais le retrouver...  
-Fais et vis pleinement Kida, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais comment me contacter.  
-Oui, merci Saki et courage...  
-Ne t'en fais pas... Je retrouverais une moitié qui fera battre mon cœur. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux dorés se mettait à courir. Il voyait son ami éveillé et heureux. Il s'approchait de ce dernier. Il pouvait voir son visage rayonnant. Il semblait enfin complet. Son deamon avait pris sa forme définitive.  
Tarô volait pour se poser sur l'épaule de Kida. La sensation était à la fois étrange et agréable. Byakura grimpait de son côté sur les genoux de Mikado. Le duo ne comprenait pas tout de suite l'agissement de leur deamons. Mais ils laissaient leur instinct les guider. Bien que le tabou préoccupait un peu les adolescents. Ils touchaient tous les deux au deamon de l'autre. Pire que tout, au fond, ils s'étaient dit que c'était normal. Ils étaient un couple. Ils avaient le droit de briser cette règle. 

« Tarô et Byakura ont l'air si heureux.  
-Oui, ce qui confirme ce que l'on s'est dit avant que cette bataille commence, je t'aime Mikado Ryugamine.  
-Moi aussi Kida Masaomi. Mes sentiments sont sincères.

-Autant que les miens envers toi, Mikado.  
-Petit ami donc.  
-Ouais. »

Mikado pouffait, cette ville l'avait fait grandir, malgré les problèmes, il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son être un deamon fixe. Et en plus un amoureux qui était son ancien meilleur ami. Il pouvait à présent être heureux. Les araignées stellaires loin de tout ça. C'était le nom qu'il leur avait donné en les voyant si terribles, et portant si fragiles.

Leur monde suite à la magie Celty s'en retrouvait plus calme. Les sorcières acceptaient les sorciers, bien que ces derniers vivaient toujours moins que les femmes, ils n'avaient plus de perte de sens. Les sorciers déjà touchés par la malédiction des anciennes bannies retrouvaient doucement leurs sens. Mais une année pour un sorcier n'était qu'un souffle comparé aux humains sans pouvoir. La sorcière endormie à cause de cet événement se réveillait alors que Mikado et Kida adoptait leur premier enfant. Faisant d'eux des papas heureux. Et elle une marraine exemplaire pour leur petite fille.   
Et Izaya ? Il était endormi, vieillissant sous la surveillance de Shizuo qui veillait au grain. Il reprendrait son apprentissage à la mort de ce renard. Ce qui allait durer une bonne vingtaine d'années, mais le jeune sorcier ne voulait laisser personne le voir. Il avait aimé ce crétin, mais ces actions auraient pu mener à la une bataille dont personne avait envie. Il sacrifiait les sentiments qu'il avait eus pour que les sorciers et sorcières vivent en paix. Celty l'aiderait dans son deuil et lui trouverait peut-être son âme-sœur. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...


End file.
